Rocky and Bullwinkle's Christmas Carols
Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends are putting up a play of Christmas Carols when Boris play Mr. Scrooge and Bullwinkle play Charles Dickens. Plot The narrator begin when Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends are getting ready for the Christmas Carols play, Bullwinkle can't wait to be Charles Dickens and forget what he does, Rocky told him that Mr. Dickens tell the story. Mr. Peabody and Sherman can't wait to play Bob Cratchit and Tiny Tim, Dudley and Nell are Ned and his wife, Aesop and Son are the ghost of Christmas past, Gidney and Cloyd are the ghost of the present, Snidely is the ghost of the future, Captain Peachfuzz is Fezziwig, Natasha is Belle, Karen is going to be Mrs Cratchit and Boris is Ebenezer Scrooge. But Bullwinkle told Rocky who going to be Jacob Marley, Rocky told him that Fearless Leader is, now everyone are going to be in the play. Later, they have to play on the stage at the theater, Becky and Fern have everyone make up done and Rocky told Penny that they are going to be Cratchit other children, he then tell Bullwinkle that he on stages and Bullwinkle made his way and he said hello to the audience and welcome them to the theater, while Rocky remind Boris that he also on stages too so Boris get behind the curtain as Scrooge. And then Bullwinkle as Charles Dickens begin the show and started that Marley was dead, and Marley (played by Fearless Leader) is in a coffin, but Scrouge (played by Boris) said that Marley is dead and tolds to the other men to writes the certificate of death and then he went to his business office when he and Marley have own before he died, now he has a employee, Bob Cratchit (played by Mr. Peabody) and ask him if he had been using his cold again he could get fired and Scrooge went to his office and counting his money. Scrooge's nephew, Ned (played by Dudley Do-Right) to see his uncle, he then tolds to says Merry Christmas for all, but Scrouge said "Bah Humbug" because he doesn't want to celebrate with his nephew, but Ned warned him that he wanted to come to dinner with his nephew and his wife (played by Nell Fenwick) but Scrouge take him outside from the bank. Ned see his wife to come to dinner with her, but his wife tolds her husband that they're in the 19th century and they hope Scrooge will join them next time. After Ned left with his wife, the two collectors came to ask Mr. Scrooge that he really need money for the poor, but Scrooge said no, and tolds to them that they can give money like golds and silvers to the poors, but the collectors didn't recognized that they'd give money to the paupers and everyone will be rich he then told the collectors to leave. Later Scrooge to Mr. Cratchit to home and remind him to be back tomorrow morning, and Mr. Cratchit left, he return home to see Mrs. Cratchit (played by Karen Sympathy), his son Tiny Tim (played by Sherman) and his other children (played by Rocky and Penny Peterson), he told that Mr. Scrooge is not very nice at all and Tim wonder if he had any dead after he was selfish like Scrooge. Meanwhile Scrooge came home and see on his door handle was his partner, Jacob Marley and said "Scrooge!!!!" And Scrooge was shocked when Jacob Marley came to tell to him that he was dead from a kind of cause of death he also said how wrong he was, but Scrooge didn't understand why, Marley told him that he sending three more spirit tonight and so he left. That night Scrooge was about to get ready for bed, while he asleep he saw the first spirit, The Ghost of Christmas Past (played by Aesop and his son Aesop Jr.) whose told him to visit the past and they take Scrooge to his past when he was young before he was selfish, in the first the ghost of the past took him to his old school when he was a child and all alone, however he is doing Category:Animated films Category:Movies